the scientist
by frozen fragment
Summary: Gokudera tidak mengerti, sejak kapan ketertarikannya bertambah, dari hanya sains, menjadi sains dan Yamamoto. Drabble/plotless?/loncat-loncat/Sho-ai? Tergantung pembaca. Standard applied. RnC?


Disclaimer (c) Akira Amano

The scientist, a Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn fic by Yuu-chin

.

_Standard applied, I gain nothing except personal pleasure(?)_

_Don't like, don't read_

_Proceed with ur own risk_

.

Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik minatnya daripada Fisika dan Sains–kalau tentang _Vongola Decimo_ sudah pasti, maka tak perlu disebutkan.

Sungguh, bagaimana ia memikirkan menariknya mengamati, menganalisa, menghitung–ia tahan selama lebih dari 3 jam _non-stop_ membaca berbagai buku tentang Sains, mulai dari teori ringan hingga soal aplikasi yang belum seharusnya menjadi konsumsi remaja seusianya. Baginya, amat mudah untuk memahami mereka.

Makanya, ia kesal sekali terhadap Yamamoto Takeshi.

"_Nice shoot_, Yamamoto!" teriak salah seorang anggota tim bisbol SMP Namimori.

Bahkan ketika semuanya bersatu dalam teriakan kebahagiaan dan tepuk tangan, ia yang saat itu dipaksa _Decimo_ menonton pertandingan antar prefektur ini, lebih memikirkan hal-hal seperti, "Berapa percepatan bola bisbol yang dipukul oleh Yamamoto," atau "Berapa sudut yang terbentuk siku dan lengan Yamamoto saat membuat pukulan sekeras itu," atau "Berapa kecepatan bola bisbol sang _pitcher_."

Ketika dirinya memikirkan jawabannya, seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan menepuk pundak, "Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

Dirinya tidak bergeming–belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi–hingga Yamamoto mencubit pundaknya, "Apaan, 'sih!?"

Cengiran cerah setelahnya, "Pasti sedang memikirkan hubungan bisbol tadi dengan fisika," tebak Yamamoto, telak.

Pipinya bersemu di beberapa detik awal, ia membuang muka dan menghadiahi pukulan telak di bahu Yamamoto, "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, dasar _yakyuu-baka_!"

Ia mendapat satu kesimpulan dari kejadian di hari itu;

"Sains dan Olahraga bisa dipadukan dengan apik." –Seketika wajahnya kembali terasa panas.

.

.

Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi Yamamoto yang dianggapnya idiot akut itu bisa memahaminya.

Yamamoto menutup paksa buku ensiklopedia yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kota, "Kau mau apa, brengsek!?"

Yamamoto nyengir kuda, "Nggak ada apa-apa kok, cuma sedikit merasa kesepian melihat Gokudera yang sangat antusias dengan buku ini." Buku setebal hampir 10 sentimeter itu disingkirkan Yamamoto dari hadapannya.

Asap imajiner keluar dari kepalanya, "Terserah kau sajalah, _yakyuu-baka."_

Sebetulnya Yamamoto tadi hendak diajak ke lapangan futsal oleh teman-temannya. Tapi ketika melihatnya yang tampak murung–sepertinya ia teringat dengan orang tuanya–di pojok depan, Yamamoto menolak ajakan menggiurkan itu.

Bagi Yamamoto, bisa menemani dia, lebih berharga dari waktu apapun.

.

.

Hari itu dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yamamoto, "Kenapa ada plester di pelipismu?"

Yamamoto tersentak, tidak menyangka dia akan menyadari plester yang sudah ia tutupi dengan poni, "Kecelakaan kecil, terbentur ujung meja, ahaha.."

Dengan cuek, ia menimpali kemudian, "Benar-benar idiot."

Keesokan harinya, ia kembali menemukan hal janggal dari Yamamoto, "Kau tak punya sisir, huh? Penampilanmu ini sangat memalukan bagi decimo, jika ada famiglia lain yang tau."

Kemeja Yamamoto setengah kering.

Yamamoto nyengir kuda, "Aku dikejar lebah, dan akhirnya aku menceburkan diri di sungai."

"Idiot sejati."

Ketika bel berdering nyaring, hingga semua saling bertegur sapa pada Yamamoto, "Hati-hati, aku pulang duluan ya."

Ia tersadar, kemarin hingga sekarang, meski ada yang ganjil pada Yamamoto, tidak ada yang sadar kecuali dirinya.

Seketika ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam tas.

.

.

Jika tak berakhir di dunia mafia, mungkin saat ini ia berkutat di laboratorium kimia, atau menjadi ilmuwan atau profesor di bidang Sains di suatu Universitas.

"Gokudera pasti keren pakai kacamata dan jas putih-putih."

Meski dirinya masih tak mau mengakuinya..

–Sains adalah minat utamanya, sedangkan mengamati Yamamoto Takeshi adalah hobinya.

**.**

_—**Fin**_

.

Halo, disini yuu alias yanade.

Akhirnya, ada fiksi KHR yang dipublikasi dengan akun ini..

Cuma drabble, intinya mau bilang kalimat terakhir itu pada orang lain /ngek/

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

"I'm sorry, i'm died." –Lost Time Memory by Jin ft. IA

.

.

.

The forgotten thing, Yuu


End file.
